


枪与玫瑰

by alandi



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:57:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi
Summary: 没有出场的性转龙队。双性冷锋。（海尔玛蒂芙萝＝说的好听点的双性人mob。枪交。灌尿。脏乱差慎入。





	枪与玫瑰

　　血一滴滴落在干旱大地，冷锋被雨淋得湿透浑身发冷，他艰难的驾驶着越野车，身边坐着瑞秋后面带着帕莎，他勉强的睁眼保持着自己的清醒，瑞秋一直的在喊他的名字让更加清醒，但拉曼拉病毒如同一剂不太良好让人发疼的安乐死药剂让他身体燥热却又被冰冷的雨浇的浑身冰凉，帕莎努力的兜着塑料布遮住三个人，但这不仅无法让她自己避雨甚至还让瑞秋担心了。

　　山洞是偶然的发现，但是也没法顾及是不是会被立刻的发现，现在在意的只是冷锋的身体状况，他卧在瑞秋的膝盖上蜷缩着，手紧紧握着那枚铁灰色的带着奇异花纹的子弹，他浑身发冷冒汗，瑞秋看了他好一会儿才狠下心来，拿起那管药剂给冷锋注射了。

　　没有经过试验的药剂注射了后没人能保证会发生什么，瑞秋在胸口画了个十字合掌，轻声的念诵上帝的名称。

　　不巧的是第二日冷锋醒来眼前所见却不是瑞秋也不是谁，相反的是那个及其讨人厌的老爹，他伸手去摸枪却被人用枪瞄准了胸口，面前的一群人都是昨天晚上被他收拾过的，要么是运气好没死，要么是冷锋压根就是为了脱险没下死手，他脸上表情肃穆然后却就听瑞秋的声音，她在往这边走，冷锋咳了一声，瑞秋看着那个洞口。里面非常明显的不止冷锋一个人的样子，她还看见了别的影子，但是已经迟了，有个雇佣兵上来抓住了瑞秋，帕莎则是直接的被拎着衣领抓了起来。

　　而冷锋在山洞里，和几杆黑洞洞的枪口和一个老爹对峙，这是他觉得世界上最难熬的事情，他宁愿当初去和要他给结婚申请书签字的龙小云对峙，现在也不想和这几个戴恩的人面对面，他们看上去非常的，非常的，及其讨厌。

　　冷锋坐在地上，身上的衣服破了几个口子，而身上还有些血口，手背上的结了痂看上去还不算是太过狼狈，但是冷锋终究还是刚刚病好加上昨夜救人杀人太过疲惫肚子又饿的要命，所以他现在的感觉不是很好——或者说，非常差劲，比得了拉曼拉时候还要差劲一点。

　　至少昨晚拉曼拉发作的时候他不需要面对这个Big Daddy。

　　一把手枪被丢到冷锋的面前，他不信老爹这么好心送枪给他让他杀人，但是总归是有理由的，老爹兴味盎然的瞧着还坐在地上被几杆枪指着动都不动的冷锋，他抬抬下巴示意冷锋拿起枪，然后非常恶意的说道。

　　“舔湿了，不然一会儿不好弄。”

　　冷锋拿起枪懒得去想弄是什么意思，就只是拿起来就着老爹说的，真的开始去舔那枪，外头那雇佣兵按着瑞秋进来了，他的枪口抵着瑞秋的头，老爹回头看了一眼哈了一声，脸上笑意更加明显，冷锋刚想开口说什么就被老爹阻止。

　　“只要你听话，她就不会出事，我保证。”

　　冷锋沉默，选择暂时的服从。

　　枪没上膛，他没什么好怕的，只是坐在地上拿着陌生人的枪含着以一种仿佛是在为枪支口交一般的动作让他感觉很不爽，怎么说冷锋都是十四岁就偷看姑娘家洗澡的人，也是被人带着偷偷看过点片儿的，但是他从来对那些不屑一，但是今天他却要把以前从片子里看见的那些口交什么的用在一把枪上，即羞耻又让人恼火，但是他还没法反抗，他自问是不能在对方做好完全防备并且枪支弹药齐全——还有几支枪的枪口正瞄准着他呢，再加上正被枪抵着头的瑞秋和被揪着衣领的帕莎，在这样的情况下，他没法逃的。

　　所以他及其的讨厌这种局势，一切都不在掌控中，甚至连一点边角都没法自己改变的。

　　他舔着枪管，让这杀人的玩意儿被他活生生舔出情色意味，冷锋还记得他第一次和龙小云做的时候，被捅进去的第一时间他就哇的一声差点没哭出来，双性人的身子还是薄弱的，也就肌肉比较壮实，然后冷锋是直接的被按在床上磨蹭了大半个晚上也哼唧了大半个晚上，第二天早上在Hello Kitty的粉色床单上腻腻乎乎的醒来时候冷锋腿还发软。

　　冷锋自认是龙小云的最好用的枪，他就觉得自己是最佳狙击手，但同时他也是龙小云笼在玻璃罩子里的玫瑰，龙小云对他即严厉也宠溺，所以反而冷锋对性知道的也就龙小云告诉他的那些还有曾经看过的那点片儿。

　　想起龙小云冷锋的眼神变得温柔了许多，老爹踹了颗石头砸到冷锋身上，他冷着脸让冷锋回过神，冷锋赌气似的把枪往前一丢，他嘴酸的要命又气又恼，莫约是想起龙小云和他一起的时候，冷锋甚至还带上了点撒娇的意思。

　　然而老爹不吃这套，他甩出副手铐按着并没有打算反抗的冷锋铐住了他的双手，他盯着那双能杀人的，修长柔韧的腿看了好一会儿，最终还是没铐上。

　　冷锋被按在个箱子上翘起屁股，雅典娜抱着帕莎出去了而大熊押着瑞秋也跟着离开了山洞，冷锋不觉得反抗有用，也懒得去想如果反抗会出什么事，反正一定是很大的事情，一群雇佣兵放松警惕看着老爹耍着那把被冷锋舔的枪管湿漉漉的枪，冷锋身上的牛仔裤被慢吞吞的脱下，里面的四角裤严谨的贴合着弧度美妙的臀部，老爹扯下冷锋身上的内裤，于是他便完完整整的看见了那副奇妙的身子。

　　“一个海尔玛蒂芙萝。”

　　老爹转过身用唱诵一般的语气喊，于是后面那帮雇佣兵顿时都沸腾了起来，似乎说的这是什么非常美妙的词句一般，冷锋垂着头感觉到自己已经被龙小云玩的熟透的雌穴被人触碰，然后又被狠狠地掌掴一下，臀瓣因为那一下而微微颤动着看的老爹呼吸更重，他又拨开那肥厚阴唇揉弄那枚娇嫩的肉蒂，冷锋强憋住喘息呻吟，只是呼吸听上去急促些许，老爹似乎是察觉什么笑了起来。

　　然后径直将那把手枪捅进了冷锋的雌穴里头，枪是冷锋舔过的上面还黏连着他自己的唾液，枪管温度不算很凉但是棱角分明硌的冷锋非常难受，他已经彻底不想去想什么了，枪在他体内抽动起来，凸起棱角仿佛可以刮伤他内壁一般微微的发疼，冷锋红着眼眶开始庆幸自己是背对着那群雇佣兵们的，枪依然在他体内抽动，疼痛攀附着些许快感麻痹冷锋的大脑，他轻轻的又吐出口气以克制自己的呻吟。

　　枪被抽出，然后是人的炙热性器，雌穴被人突然插入让冷锋登时咬紧了牙，他几乎恨的想要现在就杀了老爹，但是却也只能被掐着腰按在箱子上狠狠操干，老爹的手揉掐着冷锋的腿根，那儿留不下指痕顶多留个牙印什么的，老爹似乎是有些失望一般狠狠在那处留下个青紫掐痕，冷锋吃痛却不呼痛只是趴在箱子上像是被开启了静音键一般。

　　但是这依然没法阻止老爹的变态想法，他摆了下手示意身后那群雇佣兵也来，没有人犹豫，这个正在被玩弄是昨夜里杀了不少伙伴的“罪人”，所以理所应当被玩弄，有人抢占先机去卡住了冷锋的脸颊，他嬉笑着探进根手指却被冷锋一口咬下去，男人脸上扭曲几分却瞧见老爹亲自卡住了冷锋的颊让他主动的张开了嘴。

　　男人恶狠狠的啐了一口，然后解了裤带直接的将味道差劲的性器插入冷锋的口中，冷锋恶心的快要吐出来却被人直接抵着喉咙，反胃时候喉口的收缩反而让男人得了趣，老爹也不再去卡着冷锋的颊只是在冷锋的耳边威胁他几句让他不再敢去咬人，老爹按着冷锋后颈开始动作狠戾的操干起来，他对冷锋的印象是不可能训熟的狼，他俯下身在冷锋后腰上留下密密麻麻的牙印吻痕，就好像这样可以留下属于他的烙印一般，老爹有狠狠顶了几下才听见冷锋奶猫哼唧一般的声音，他呜咽着嘴里还含着另一个人的性器自然是没法言语的，老爹突的笑了起来，然后抵着冷锋最深处位置将精液射了进去。

　　老爹站起身提上裤子，没了东西堵的肉穴流出浊白液体，看上去并不让人觉着脏反而有股情色意味，浊液从人肉缝间溢出衬着蜜色肌肤更加让人冲动。

　　又有勇士上前，他的手慢悠悠的拂过冷锋身子各处，也碰那些伤疤印记，然后男人俯下身用硬挺性器缓慢插入那肉穴里头，男人明显是想磨着冷锋让他叫出来，前面那人已经射在了冷锋嘴里，而老爹看出来这人想法也没拦着就让冷锋那张嘴空着了，被卸了下颌的冷锋只能发出含糊的声音，属于欧洲人的粗大性器在他体内磨蹭过每一处敏感肉壁，身后男人温柔的就像是爱人一般，他无比温和的舔吻冷锋的背部，轻轻抚摸每一处的疤痕，冷锋伏在箱子上低着头并不出声，只是被逼着发出几声明显的奶猫一样的哼唧，男人的手拂过冷锋的腰侧轻轻在那处留下个印记，然后他的双手摸到冷锋的胸口，去拧弄那对红褐色的乳粒。

　　“呜嗯……”

　　男人颇有些得意的笑了起来，他抚弄着那对乳首，身下的操弄速度也随之加速，第一声既然出来了，那第二声也就一定堵不住了，老爹从第一次听见冷锋的声音时候就觉着这声线又软又奶，等到冷锋叫起来的时候，老爹更加笃定自己的想法。

　　反而冷锋通红着眼，泪珠止不住的从眼眶里掉，他好像也不明白自己为什么哭，就是难受，穴壁夹着陌生男人的性器吸裹讨好，胸口乳粒被人拧弄捏的红肿，他的吸气声变得急促起来，老爹又上前去，显得更加温柔的抹去冷锋脸上都泪痕，男人深顶几下同样的将精液射入冷锋体内似乎十分满足的样子，他将白发捋到耳后，又在冷锋脚踝处轻飘飘的留下一处细小刀伤才站起身退到一边。

　　接下来几乎就是一场闹剧，冷锋被翻过身按在了箱子上，一群雇佣兵仿佛是生怕让冷锋好受一般的去各种留下印记，冷锋狼狈的被扛起腿按着操弄，他通红着眼微垂着头口中发出男人们满意的呻吟，他咬牙切齿的呻吟喘息着，又被在身上各处留下各种各样的掐痕牙印，老爹则像是观赏一尊美丽的艺术品一般看着冷锋被侵犯玩弄。

　　被弄脏了没有关系，洗干净后照样是独属于他的艺术品。

　　老爹望着被围着的冷锋，他头过分的后仰含着个男人的性器，身下两处肉穴皆被侵占操弄，雌穴处男人的每次抽动都能带出浊白液体，冷锋的眼睛红透了，脸上都泪痕干了又流，他被掐住脖子，按在箱子上，那双被带上手铐的手艰难的按着男人的手妄图他松开，却始终没法撼动。

　　冷锋呜咽着，发出无助且绝望的颤音。

　　他现在身上几乎没一处肌肤是完好的样子，臀瓣被打的通红，脖子上的掐痕，腿根被不知道是谁画的歪歪扭扭的正字，乳首上是人射的精液和被掐的血痕，冷锋垂着头靠着箱子，微阖着眼仿佛没了生息一般，他的腿依然的被个男人抬起扛着玩弄，一边的人正在计时玩什么竞赛。

　　冷锋突然悲鸣一声，一股滚烫且有力的液体被注入他体内，冷锋抬起手捂住脸，喉咙嘶哑说话沙哑的让人几乎听不清意思，他刚刚几乎是嘶吼着拒绝男人想要与他接吻的意图，男人抽出性器，一股腥黄液体夹杂着白色浊液流出雌穴，而冷锋也彻底没了意识，他昏沉的垂着头，脑袋又热又胀，他几乎觉得自己快要死了，就离死去只剩一拳的距离。

　　老爹再次凑近他耳畔轻声道。

　　“给你半天的时间，我在那个华资工厂等你，你没来，那群人就都别活命。”

　　帕莎被瑞秋捂住眼睛要求她去睡一会儿，瑞秋拿着那群雇佣兵留下的一些水为冷锋清洗干净了身体，然后又将破旧衣服给他套上，瑞秋望着冷锋似乎在问什么，冷锋看了一眼瑞秋，低下头去握了下胸口的子弹。

　　“我会要他们好看。”

　　老爹的开始后悔自己的决定，那个男人仿佛是不仅一点事情都没有反而看上去还强悍的过了头，他完全感觉不到这个正拿着子弹狠狠穿刺他太阳穴的男人是早晨时候被他玩弄的连抬手的力气都没有的人。

　　而冷锋笑了起来，恶狠狠的最后一下将子弹砸在老爹的太阳穴，血花四溅，老爹闭上眼睛没了呼吸，然后冷锋疲惫的滚到一边，闭上眼睛揉了揉自己的太阳穴，昏了过去。

 

　  
　　  
　　


End file.
